The Legend of Zelda: Shadow Memories
by Deb-Dras
Summary: AU Link es un estudiante de secundaria normal, que no cree en las "supersticiones". Mas todo esto cambia cuando extraños seres del pasado se comienzan a presentar. Una amenaza está cerca y Link deberá buscar en la oscuridad de sus recuerdos las respuestas
1. Una vida normal, hasta ahora

**The Legend of Zelda: Shadow Memories**

Summary:

_(AU) Link es un estudiante de secundaria normal, con familia y amigos, que no cree en leyendas ni "cuentos de hadas". Sin embargo, todo esto cambia cuando de pronto, extraños personajes conocedores del pasado se le comienzan a presentar. La amenaza vive, el tiempo se acorta, y Link deberá vagar en la oscuridad de sus recuerdos si quiere encontrar cómo detenerla. _

Primero que nada: Zelda es propiedad de Shigeru Miyamoto, el diseño es de Eiji Aonuma y la música es de Koji Kondo (hasta donde sé).

Ahora sí:

¡¡Hola, y bienvenidos sean todos a esta historia, extraña, sacada de mi imaginación!! Ésta es una fusión que se desarrolla en nuestros tiempos, año 2000 y pico.

La historia se basa más que todo en Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask y Twilight Princess. Pero también hay referencias de otros juegos (como Minish Cap y Wind Waker) pues son los únicos que conseguí jugar xD, pero gracias a la Internet podré ponerle también de otros juegos.

Espero no se me escape nada, porque son varias líneas del tiempo puestas juntas, como cien teorías (casi todas de los fans) que estoy tratando de usar aquí (con cosas que nunca - que yo sepa - nos explicaron bien) y muchos juegos que aún no he jugado.

Me disculpan si se me salta algo (lo dudo - pero es posible).

(Siento que no tiene Rating T en el primer episodio, pero pretendo ponerlo en los siguientes).

Lo último: este, por ser el primer episodio, tuve que hacerlo el más largo.

¡Pero no se preocupen! n.n Siento que les va a gustar a muchos (o eso espero ñ.nU)

Ahora sí, ¡disfrútenlo!! nOn

* * *

**1 Capítulo 1**

_-Una vida normal… hasta ahora-_

"Ah, ¿dónde le habré dejado?" Unas piernas corretearon por la habitación, buscando en las gavetas del escritorio y bajo la cama. "¡Ajá!" Saca un libro de Química, y corre hacia su bolso color crema (de esos con una sola tira que va atravesando el pecho).

"¡Hermano, el desayuno está listo!" Oyó la inocente voz de una niña, desde el piso de abajo.

"¡Hai!!" Exclamó el joven. Tendría unos diecisiete años de edad. Cabello rubio, un poco despeinado, ojos azules. Un arete en una de sus orejas, redondas y humanas. Una camisa verde con largas mangas castañas. Pantalones blancos y botas marrones.

"¡¡Hermano!!" Repitió ella.

"¡¡Ya voy Aryll!!" Cerró el bolso, se lo subió y salió de la habitación. Llegó a la cocina tras bajar las escaleras, para encontrar a una pequeñita de diez años.

Cabello rubio, recogido en dos colitas, ojos negros radiantes de inocencia. Vestida con una bata azul, decorada con flores naranjas de botones púrpuras. Sandalias, una cintita marrón en cada muñeca, y unas mejillitas rosadas.

"Ya, calma…" El rubio se acerca a la mesa; toma una rodaja de pan tostado y se la comienza a comer.

"¡Hermano, buenos días!" Le sonríe. El rubio toma con la otra mano el jugo de naranja y se lo comienza a beber. Ella se sienta mientras lo ve. "¿Alguna novia nueva en la escuela?"

"¡¡PUFFUSH!!" Escupe el rubio en el vaso, luego lo aleja tosiendo. "¡¡Pe-pero qué-cough-cosas son ésas-cough?!" Viéndola sorprendido.

"Es que esa chica linda…" Mira sus manitas jugando tímidamente sobre la mesa. "Ilia, ¿se llama, no?…"

"¿De qué hablas? Ella y yo sólo somos amigos Aryll-" Su hermanita lo interrumpe:

"¡Pero parece muy interesada en ti!" Viéndolo con insistencia. Él le sonríe amablemente y le acaricia la cabeza:

"Ya ocúpate de tus asuntos. ¿De acuerdo? Éstas son cosas de gente adulta. Déjalo así…" Aryll le dirige una mirada de desapruebo y se levanta a cocinarse su desayuno. Él ve su reloj: "¡Ah!" Y rápidamente se termina de comer la tostada de pan. "¡Hora de que me vaya!" Con comida aún en la boca. Comienza a correr, cuando Aryll se voltea y exclama:

"¡¡Que tengas un buen día hermano!!" Sonriendo.

"¡¡Gracias; que te vaya bien en la escuela a ti también…!" Se pierde la voz en la distancia. Aryll sonríe, al tiempo en el que una señora ancianita sale con una bata blanca de su habitación y lo ve irse…

"_Cuídate, nieto, cuídate…"_ Piensa mientras lo ve alejarse por la ventana.

--

"¡¡Ohayoo!!" Saludó el rubio entrando al salón y caminando hacia un grupo de adolescentes.

"¡¡Oi, oi, Link!!" Exclamó sin cuidado una morena. Rústica. De largos cabellos rojizos, sujetos en una cola alta. Ojos dorados. Buen cuerpo. Dieciocho o diecinueve años de edad.

"Buenos días Nabooru" Saludó el rubio levantando la mano hacia un lateral por unos segundos.

"Buenos días Link" El menor de todos los del grupo y la clase entera, tendría unos trece años. Aparentemente muy serio. Cabello no muy corto, púrpura y unos profundos ojos rojos.

"Kafei…" Responde Link y voltea a ver a los otros cuatro:

Una chica hablando amenamente con un niño. Ella de largos cabellos marrones, recogidos en una coleta baja. Sus ojos rojos también y sus mejillas rosadas. Él de cortos cabellos blancos al frente y marrones detrás, y el mismo color de ojos. Ambos de unos quince años.

Aparte, dos chicas también hablando, con las cabelleras sueltas y largas. La primera alegre, pelo liso entre un marrón y un naranja. La otra siempre con una mirada apática (aunque sonriera), pelo de rulos, rubia. La segunda atendiendo a lo que le primera le decía. Ambas de unos dieciséis años de edad.

"Medli, Komali, Malon, Agitha" Llamó Link y los cuatro voltearon al mismo tiempo.

"¡Link, ¿cómo has estado?!" Saludó alegremente Komali.

"¡Hola!" Le dijo Malon, mientras Agitha veía al rubio y le sonreía con su eterno desánimo. Link asintió y miró los alrededores:

"¿Y Ashei y Shad… han faltado los dos?" Preguntó curioso el rubio, a lo que Medli soltó una risilla:

"Seee, ¿a que es extraño?" Mirada maliciosa, que pronto cambia a emoción: "¡Hey, hey, ¿de veras vas a invitar a Ilia a comer hoy?!" Se le acerca intrigada y con una euforia que le va de oreja a oreja.

"¡¿Ah?!" Link sorprendido. "¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!" Todos señalan a Nabooru, quien tiene en esos momentos a un tipo flaco y calvo, de camisa blanca y bluejeans, con una sonrisa de idiota; atrapado entre el piso y su pie:

"¡¡Y si te veo robando de nuevo Sakon, te voy a matar a golpes!! ¡¿Entendido?!" El tipo, sin quitar su sonrisita, asiente aterrado.

A los otros seis se les hizo una gotita kawaii en la frente.

Entonces, Link oyó una dulce y melodiosa risa…

Volteó a ver a la chica, quien estaba muy divertida con el espectáculo. Cortos cabellos rubios y ojos verdes…

Él sonrió, y pronto sus miradas se cruzaron…

Ella le sonrió también…

"… Buenos días, Ilia" Dijo él, a lo que ella le sonrió aún más en respuesta…

--

"Tengo que entregar algo al Museo de Historia primero, ¿me esperas un momento?" Preguntó Ilia frente a una inmensa estructura, Link tras ella.

"¿Hm? Seguro" Esboza una amable sonrisa y ambos entran al edificio. "Tiempo sin venir" Comenta ojeando los alrededores.

"Bueno, voy a ver al dueño. Ya te imaginarás, recados de mi padre"

"Eso pensé. No debe ser fácil ser la hija del Alcalde" Ella le sonrió:

"No es tan malo… al menos, no cuando hay gente como tú cerca" El rubio ensanchó los ojos, ruborizándose un poquito. Ilia rió por lo debajo. "Bueno, ¡ya vengo!" Se va corriendo.

Él suspira aliviado, quitándosele el sonrojo…: _"Vaya mujer…"_

Comenzó entonces a pasear, de aquí para allá entre los pasillos del museo. ¿Cuántas cosas raras no habían agregado…? Una batuta que según las leyendas controlaba el viento, un gorro capaz de cumplir todos los deseos, una máscara supuestamente maldita, un raro instrumento de viento color azul, un curioso espejo junto a una pequeña armadura negra…

"Ahí estás…" Link se acerca a una vitrina donde tienen una bellísima espada, y se le queda viendo por un rato. Entonces, dos trabajadores del museo pasan cerca de él, llevando algo al parecer importante en una de esas mesas rodantes. Sea cual fuese el objeto, lo traían tapado con una manta blanca mientras se murmuraban cosas…:

"Fyer, ¡de veras! Sabes que todas las cosas de éste museo son pura imitación…" Le dijo el más flaco y alto.

"Excepto…" Siguió el menor y más gordito.

"Excepto la máscara maldita, la espada… (aún más bajito) y ese espejo…"

"¡¡Sssh, haz silencio!!… Nos podrían descubrir. Y eso no sería nada bueno" El bajito.

"Mala suerte" Dice el alto, atemorizado.

"¿No me dirán que ustedes creen en esas cosas?" preguntó Link, el único que había oído su "secreta" conversación. Ambos se tensaron y voltearon a verlo muy rápidamente.

"C-ca-claro que no, ¡eso nunca!" El menor le mete codazos al más alto. "¿Cierto Falbi?"

"A-ah, ¡claro que sí-perdón-no, que no!!" Segundos de silencio… Link los ve con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisita de: déjenlo ya

"Bu-bueno… ¿Lo oíste todo?" Acabó preguntando el más bajito luego de un suspiro, resignado. Link asintió. "Pues ya que lo sabes, evita tocar esos objetos"

"Aunque la máscara en muestra sí puedes, porque no es la real; porque la real, la que sí está maldita, está aquí, con nosotros, por-"

¡¡BAM!!

El menor golpeó fuertemente el estómago del mayor.

"Pe-pero, ¿por qué hiciste eso?" Falbi, sin aire. Fyer se aclaró la garganta y miró seriamente al rubio:

"Si aún no lo haces, te recomiendo desde ahora comenzar a creer en estas cosas… ¿Sabes? Últimamente han sucedido cosas muy extrañas. Por ejemplo, el original de la máscara la trajo el hijo de un vendedor de máscaras… Pero lo curioso, es que cuando fuimos a dar el dinero, el vendedor dijo que él no tenía ningún hijo…"

"Sí, sí, ¡eso es muy cierto!" Exclamó Falbi sonriente y continuó como si fuese algo sumamente importante: "Y no sólo eso. El espejo, ese apareció misteriosamente tras las vitrinas un día… Jamás fuimos capaces de alejarlo mucho de la espada: como si estuviera pegado con cola"

"¡Je! Ya basta. Es suficiente así o no podré dormir luego" Dijo Link aún sin creerles. "Déjenlo ya, no sean supersticiosos, ¡esas cosas son sólo cuentos de hadas!" Confiado y tranquilo. "Ahora, si me disculpan…" Pasó entre ambos, poniendo la mano sobre la manta (y el objeto) para arrimar la mesita rodante a un lado, algo urgido por alejarse de aquellos locos creyentes…

Fyer soltó una extraña risilla, pues había notado los movimientos del rubio…

"¿Hm… qué sucede Fyer?" Le preguntó Falbi.

"Ese chico… va a vérselas bien negras y feas muy pronto, por no creer… y no será mi culpa…" Aún viéndolo marcharse. "Hmmm, ¿sabes?, creo que me era algo familiar"

Falbi asintió con la cabeza: "Yo también lo creo…"

--

"¡Link… Link!" Oyó a Ilia llamándolo y se apresuró a su encuentro.

"¡Aquí estoy! ¿Todo listo?" Rostro gentil y amable. Ella asintió:

"Así es, discúlpame por haberte hecho esperar"

"Oh no, discúlpame a mí por no quedarme en un solo sitio" Ella soltó una risilla y se acercó hasta él, tomándolo del brazo; a lo que Link se sonrojó de nuevo.

"¿Nos vamos?" Le sonrió. Él tragó saliva y asintió dos veces rápido, la mirada estancada al frente. _"Tan lindo…"_ Pensó la chica.

Pronto ambos estaban fuera del museo…

"Entonces allí estabas después de todo… Ya sabía que el destino te traería a mí" Susurró una voz, observando a la parejita salir hacia un restaurante desde lo alto de un edificio. Sólo su cabello corto y blanco era apreciable.

--

Y no habían acabado de ordenar, cuando todos los que estaban en las mesas alrededor de ellos se taparon con los menús…

"Mariposa Soñadora a Pato Estrellado, repito, Mariposa Soñadora a Pato Estrellado" Dijo una familiar voz tras una de las cartas, en una mesa junto a una cabello marrón bastante familiar.

"Te oigo Mariposa Soñadora. Aquí Pato Estrellado, reportando a Espíritu del Desierto, ¿me oye? Cambio"

En la mesa de al lado, una de cabellera rojiza pronto respondió.

"Entendido Pato Estrellado, den la orden a Dragón Creciente de que ponga el Plan Alfa en marcha" La de cabellos marrones asintió y estornudó falsamente. Entonces, otra personita bien encapuchada y protegida, de cabellos entre marrones y naranjas, se levantó rápidamente de otra mesa muy cercana a Link e Ilia y fue corriendo hacia los baños. Claro, no sin antes tropezarse y hacer un desastre que llamara la atención de todos.

"Je… jijij… eje-¡ejem! Pe-permiso…" Sigue corriendo. Mientras, la de cabellos rojizos se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano. Luego de un rato, la primera llega hasta los baños, donde bien cerca se encuentra Komali. "Dragón Creciente" Dice mientras se le acerca.

"¿Uhm?… ¿De nuevo con eso Malon?" Le pregunta sin cuidado.

"¡Ssssh!… Soy Granja Cantora en estos momentos" Bajito, por si los descubren. Komali suspira largamente.

"¿Plan Alfa?" Malon, o debería decir, "Granja Cantora", asiente. Él inhala profundamente y corre hacia recepción…

Mientras tanto…

"Y entonces, tenía que ir a buscar a un Pez Gigante de los Vientos o algo así" Narraba Link como si fuera una locura. Ilia riéndose ante sus ocurrencias.

"¿Y más o menos por cuántos años soñaste eso?"

"Hmmm… como hasta los catorce, más o menos"

Y en recepción…

"Sí, sí, mariachis. Canciones románticas, ya saben… De acuerdo" Komali voltea y ve que a Link le ha dado en ese instante por voltear hacia él. El albino-castaño ensancha los ojos y se lanza al piso…

"¿Hm… sucede algo malo Link?" Le preguntó Ilia, algo preocupada.

"¿Uh?… Ah no, no es nada. Sólo que creía haber visto a-"

En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos estaban rodeados de un montón de músicos. Pero en vez de mariachis, era más bien una banda de…

"Los Indigo-Go's, con cariño para una hermosa joven" Dijo al parecer el bajista.

-La canción era el instrumental de la que canta Lulu junto a todo el resto de la banda en Majora's Mask-

"¡Eso no fue lo que pedí!" Exclamó Komali asomándose. Todo el mundo con su atención sobre el par de rubios.

"V-va-vaya… jeje, ¡¿tenías todo esto planeado desde un principio, no es cierto?!" Ilia sorprendida y emocionada a un desconcertado Link. "Aunque podrías habérmelo dicho… Sabes que no me gusta mucho la atención de tantas personas encima mío; que no me gusta el egocentrismo…" Su tono ahora era de desacuerdo.

"A-ah, I-Ilia, deja que yo te expliq-"

"¡Nabooru, hola! ¿Qué haces allí?" Le saludó a la de cabellos rojizos, un muchacho joven de cortos cabellos marrones, ojos azules y lentes. Venía acompañado con una chica de mirada desinteresada, cabello no muy largo, azul bien oscuro (si era azul), ojos café.

Ante la improvista visita, la nombrada se tensó dejando caer el menú. Link e Ilia voltearon al oírlos… Nabooru sonrió aterrorizada… Link frunció el ceño…

"¡Shad, Ashei! ¿Qué los trae por aquí?" Saludó tranquilamente Malon acercándose, aún disfrazada, sin darse bastante cuenta de que ya los habían descubierto.

"¿Ma… Malon? ¿Qué haces vestida así?" Preguntó el muchacho tranquilamente, luego se sonrojó un poquito. "Y… en cuanto a por qué estamos aquí… yo, ah…" Mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba hacia el suelo.

"Es porque estamos en una cita" Respondió sin ánimo alguno la muchacha, cortándole la nota a él, quien luego volteó a verla en desacuerdo:

"¡A-Ashei!" Ella lo miró como si nada hubiese pasado. Y la verdad es que sí estaban en una cita, pero el modo tan frío de ser de ella desilusionaba al pobre genio.

"¡¡No me cambien el tema!!" Dijo Link en la otra mesa. Los músicos, advirtiendo el peligro se vieron entre sí y acto seguido de marcharon rapidito. Mientras lo hacían Komali aprovechó para salir corriendo del restaurante, seguido más tarde y con más cautela, por Mariposa Soñadora (Agitha) y Pato Estrellado (Medli)…

Silencio…

"¿Y, ¡acaso no tienen nada que decir!?" Ilia muy molesta. Ante el comentario Shad señaló a Nabooru, dando a entender que ni él ni Ashei tenían algo que ver con esto. La rubia miró severamente a Malon, quien se quitó su capucha; y a Nabooru…

"Lo sentimos…" Dijeron ambas bajando la mirada.

"¡Vamos, vamos: que lo hicieron por una buena causa!" Dijo Shad dándole una palmadita a Nabooru en el hombro mientras sonreía. La de cabellos rojos lo miró de reojo amenazante:

"Quítame la mano de encima…" Gruñó. Ilia suspiró y se levantó, viendo a Link una última vez con una sonrisa no muy… segura…

"Bueno, supongo que será en otra ocasión… Nos vemos…"

"¡A-ah, Ilia, e-espera!" Pero antes de que Link pudiera hacer algo más ella ya se había ido… Suspiró, con tristeza, y luego miró a Nabooru con mirada asesina: "Estoy bastante defraudado. Pasarán meses antes de que les perdone ésta…" Nabooru sonrió con timidez…

"_No si yo consigo hacer otro plan antes…"_ Pensó.

"Bueno chicos, con permiso. Ashei y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes. Genio en las Nubes y Guerrera de Hielo se despiden. Con permiso" Shad se retira. (me imagino que saben de quiénes son esos nombres clave ¬¬).

Link se levantó y en ese momento llegó el mesero. Él pagó la cuenta y luego se fue sin decir más nada… Malon se sentó soltando un desalentador suspiro al lado de Nabooru… Silencio… Malon voltea a verla:

"¡¿Plan Beta?!" Sonriendo. Nabooru la ve del mismo modo, ya sin remordimiento alguno:

"¡¡Plan Beta!!" Chocan los cinco.

--

Link llegó cansado a casa, donde encontró varias risas de niños, no sólo la de su hermana. Se asomó a la cocina y allí encontró a Aryll jugando y/o haciendo la tarea con otros niños de más o menos su misma edad. Junto a ellos un señor ya casi anciano, robusto y no muy alto…

"¡Vamos abuelo Smith, cuéntanos otra historia!" Dijo Aryll desde las piernas de su abuelo. Link observándolo todo desde la puerta, pero de tal modo en el que ninguno lo viera.

"¡¡Jejejeje!! ¡Está bien entonces, os contaré la historia de los Picori o Minish!" Con entusiasmo. La otra niña del grupito de infantes estaba sentada a la mesa junto al parecer el más tímido de los chicos. En cambio, el más violento y el más pequeño estaban en el suelo oyendo atentamente las historias del abuelo Smith.

"¡¡Oi, ojii-san!! ¡¿No es ese el de los enanitos que sólo los niños podemos ver?!" Preguntó el más violento sin cuidado.

"¡Jejeje! Así es Talo" Prosiguió el viejo. "Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos años, cuando el mundo de los hombres estuvo a punto de sumergirse en las tinieblas, estos pequeños seres bajaron del cielo para ayudarles, entregándoles la luz dorada y una espada a uno de sus héroes. Este héroe venció a la oscuridad y los hombres recuperaron la paz y guardaron la espada de los Minish como un tesoro"

"Patrañas" Murmuró el más pequeño, recibiendo una mala mirada de parte de Aryll y Talo.

"Malo, cállate" Le dijo la hermanita menor de Link y luego prosiguieron con la historia.

"En aquel entonces, los hombres hicieron fiestas en honor a los Minish, y juegos de los cuales, quien saliera vencedor, podría tener el honor de tocar la espada de los Minish que un día estos seres dieron a los hombre-" Smith fue interrumpido por la otra chica, la que estaba a la mesa:

"¿Y dónde está la espada ahora?" Dejando de ver su tarea por un momento.

"¿Uhm…? Pues… bueno Beth, eso no se sabe. Parece ser que la destruyeron, o escondieron, o…" Mira a su nieta Aryll y le guiña un ojo: "… talvez sea que los Picori ya se la llevaron de vuelta" La pequeñita soltó una risilla ante el comentario. El abuelo prosiguió a contar la parte final de la historia: "Se dice también que los Minish únicamente pueden ser vistos por los niños que se portan bien, permaneciendo prácticamente invisibles hacia los ojos de los hombres adultos…"

"¡SUGOI!" Exclamó Talo, nuevamente, sin ningún cuidado; mientras extendía su puño al aire. Malo se le quedó viendo de reojo con seriedad, como si Talo estuviera loco…:

"Siendo realistas… no puedo creer que seas mi hermano…" Murmuró.

"¡¿Uh?!…" Link sintió a alguien tocando su hombro. Cuando se dio vuelta vio a una niña, un poco mayor que Beth; ojos y cabellos negros, no muy largo. "Luda…"

"Link-kun. Gusto en verlo. Fui a comprar pizza para los chicos, ¿se quedará a comer con nosotros?" Tranquila y sonriente, con un par de bolsas en las manos. Silencio. Link asintió.

"¡¡L-Link!!" Oyó el rubio mayor y al dar vuelta el más tímido, a la mesa, estaba de pie frente a su silla, viendo a Link ilusionado.

"¡¡Oi, Link!!" Chilló Talo volteando a verlo. Ambos corrieron hacia él.

"Je… Buenas tardes Talo, Colin" El más tímido sonríe y asiente. "Beth, Aryll… Abuelo" El hombre asiente con la cabeza al muchacho. Segundos después la cena había empezado…

Comentarios, mucha charla y muchas risas…

Link veía todo esto apartado. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que algo había cambiado esa tarde…

¿Sería Ilia, sería Fyer y Falbi, serían los chiquillos…? No sabía qué era exactamente.

Pero algo estaba en cambio…

"¿Les afecta si me uno?" Dijo un débil voz a la que todos voltearon. La ancianita de la mañana estaba allí, de pie, en la puerta.

"¡Abuela!" Advirtió Aryll.

"¡Abuela, no deberías estar de pie!!" Dijo Link levantándose y acercándose a ella. La ancianita sonrió aún más:

"La familia es lo más importante… ¿no es cierto Link?" El rubio entristeció la mirada y ella caminó sola hasta la mesa. Smith se levantó quitándose el sombrero con respeto y la mujer se sentó en la silla que su esposo le ofrecía… "¿Y?… ¡que siga la cena, yo quiero mi pedazo de pizza!" Río, a lo que todos los demás sonrieron y continuaron comiendo y charlando.

"… _Abue…"_ Pensó Link mientras la observaba. Sabía que le quedaba muy poco tiempo a la ancianita…

--

"Bueno, llevaré a los chicos cada uno a casa ahora. Mi padre debe estar preocupado" Dijo Luda luego de la comida.

"¡Yo le diré, no te preocupes!" Aryll sonriendo.

"Saludos a Renado. Y tengan cuidado" Dijo Smith. Luda asintió y entre "¡chaos!" y manos agitándose se despidieron. La puerta se cerró y Aryll fue a llamar a Renado por teléfono mientras Smith se dirigía a la cocina a limpiar lo que no se había limpiado ya.

En el cuatro, sin embargo, estaba Link ayudando a su Abuela a acostarse… Con cuidado. Una vez que estuvo cubierta con las sábanas, el joven le besó la frente y decidió marcharse. Sin embargo, la anciana mujer le detuvo:

"Link…"

"¿Ah…?" Ella le hace señas de que se acerque y él lo hace. Se sienta al borde de la cama…

"Algo está cambiando…" Link abrió grande los ojos, ¡¿ella también lo había sentido?! "Hay algo que ha llegado a esta casa y busca a algo, o a alguien… Algo distinto hiciste hoy, ¡y no!" Le detuvo al ver que diría algo. "Este es tú problema… Sólo ten cuidado… ¿De acuerdo?" Él asintió y ella giró su cabeza a un lado, dejándola reposar en la almohada. "Ahora… déjame dormir…" Débil, agotada voz, pero no malhumorada…

Link tragó saliva e hizo lo dicho…

--

Trancó la puerta de su habitación y se tumbó contra ella, deslizándose hasta el piso. Respiró hondo y soltó y largo suspir-

"Buenas noches, gusto en verte" Link levantó la mirada, asustado. En el marco de la ventana había una figura. Un sujeto iluminado por la luna y cuyo blanco cabello era movido por la brisa. Ropas azules, marcas en el atuendo y el rostro, pero nada claro debido a la oscuridad. Mayor que el rubio. Su voz grave y misteriosa. "… Héroe"

"¡¡Ah!!" Rápidamente se puso de pie, atónito. "¡¡Qué haces en mi habitación, qué quieres?!… Y-¡¡Q-quién eres?! ¡¡LARGO!!" Fue lo primero que escupió.

"Te buscaba, a ti. No tengo nombre y lo que uso no te mereces saberlo… aunque ya lo sabes, sólo que lo… "olvidaste", es como le llaman ustedes humanos. Vengo del país de al lado, y llevo mucho esperando aunque fuese una señal tuya"

"¡¡D-de qué está hablando?! ¡¡Lárgate de aquí o me veré obligado a llamar a la policía!!… -¡¡AH!!" El sujeto estaba frente a él. Los ojos blancos totalmente, a centímetros de distancia de los azules de él…:

"Kishin. Ese es mi nombre"

¡¡BAMM!!

Atravesó el pecho del rubio en un instante.

"¡¡A-gg-ah!!…" Link soltó un grito apagado mientras la saliva salía fuera de su boca.

"Hay alguien buscándote en el fondo del lago, y me pidió especialmente este favor si yo conseguía escaparme…" Le dijo, aún sin sacar el brazo del sitio. Link queriendo retorcerse del dolor, pero inmóvil, la sangre cayendo. Este sujeto había dejado algo atrapado en su interior, cerca de su corazón en el impacto…

"¿Q-qué de… jaste… en mí?" Le preguntó el rubio mientras la sangre chorreaba fuera de su boca.

"Una roca que le había robado a una vieja amiga…" La mirada del rubio nublándose y oscureciéndose. "Recuerda Link… nunca subestimes el poder de la oscuridad…" Le susurró al oído, para luego sacar de un tirón el brazo del chico…

Link perdió de todo el conocimiento…

A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor que fuesen Medli y Nabooru las que quedaran al final de la escena del restaurante, debido a que Medli tiene más carácter de volverlo a intentar que Malon… ¡Pero en fin, me dio flojera cambiarlo! xD (que vergüenza ù.uU)

¡Ah, y en cuanto al albino ojiblanco del final! Sí, es Oni Link, pero le puse Kishin porque ese es el nombre de la Fierce Deity en japonés. Además, se oye más interesante así xD.

Lo mejor está por venir en el siguiente episodio, pero eso depende de si me dejas un review (xD mentira, pero quiero saber tu opinión). Debido a que es de los primeros fics que publico, y el primero que publico en , me gustaría saber qué tal les parece. Que tan malo está y qué les gustaría ver. Si veo que me va muy mal talvez la borre, por eso quisiera saber.

n.n gracias por todo, y buen día!


	2. La Oscuridad

-Zelda es propiedad de Shigeru Miyamoto, el diseño es de Eiji Aonuma y la música es de Koji Kondo (hasta donde sé)-

¡Hola, hola! n.n listo el segundo episodio!

Esperaba tener cinco reviews antes de publicarlo, pero… xD no aguanté!

He aquí mi respuesta a vuestros comentarios. A todos, ¡gracias por dejarlos n.n!

**Zeldin: **n.n ok, no lo borro xD Muchísimas gracias ) Así seguro que me animo a escribir más! n.n Gracias, gracias! :) es el primer review, es el primer review! (dando brinquitos)

**Dialirvi: **te JURO que había puesto una línea entre el final del episodio y mis comentarios finales TT sólo que nunca apareció, no sé por qué: de veras que lo había puesto y también me incomodó no verlo x( así que estamos en las mismas. Hmm, trataré de no poner tantas notas de autor entonces :) a ver si veo que mejora. Supongo que ésta vez las reduje y de lo que quedó la mayoría las dejé para comentarios finales x) sino todas. Gracias, muchísimas gracias (reverencia al estilo japonés) me agrada que os agrade! n.n Ahora, respecto a la pareja, lee al final de las respuestas a los reviews que ahí explico mis planes macabros, jujujuju! xD

**poweralpha: **no te preocupes por esa pareja, aquí al final de las respuestas a los review se soluciona eso n.n ¿te enredaste o.o, cómo? Recuerda explicarme, talvez si lo encuentro y lo soluciono mi fic pueda mejorar n.n! Pero no os preocupéis, siento que este capítulo está un poco mejor que el anterior. oOo sí, sí! Yo también amo a Fierce Deity, pero siempre lo tienen ignorado!! Por eso lo puse aquí n-n! Me gusta que te guste él xD

**Hikari Hye: **o.o ya lo hice, no sabía ni que eso existía xD jajaja! (ù.uU) xP ya sé que se parecen mucho, pero cuando fui a agarrar a los mejores personajes y en parte a mis favoritos, me salió accidental que casi todos tuvieran los ojos rojos o.o; más bien es culpa de los creadores que mía xD jejeje! u.u fue un accidente con el que tendré vivir (xD). ¡Oh, pues claro, si eso antes de empezar a escribir el fic ya lo tenía planeado!: ¡Midna y Zelda claro que aparecerán, y déjame decirte que Midna espero bastante! n-n porque también me gusta mucho ese personaje… y de eso mismo quiero hablar ahora...

(¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEW!! xD)

Ahora bien, **LAS PAREJAS**. Ese es el problema, a más de uno vi que le entró un infarto con el LinkxIlia. Pero no se preocupen, desde que empecé a escribir el fic no decidí hacerlo así. Mi intención era otra… Este fic surgió tiempo luego de que terminara el Twilight Princess, ¿por qué? Porque quería que Midna y Link se vieran de nuevo. Mas antes siempre apoyé al LinkxZelda. Por eso se me ocurrió una GRAN idea:

VOTACIONES.

Así es, quiero que voten entre MidnaxLink o ZeldaxLink. ¡Ustedes eligen!, así que no se asusten pues puede que vean muchos juegitos entre muchas parejas: porque así es como yo lo vi en los Zelda's que he jugado, o porque así lo quiero (variedad, ya saben n-n). ¡Ustedes deciden n-n!, también **pueden votar por otra** si quieren. Cuando llegue el momento yo les diré para cuál episodio más o menos estaré cerrando las votaciones.

Y el que ganeee… le pondré **lemon** (n-n así que eviten los empates xD).

Sin más que decir, tomen sus cotufas y sus refrescos ¡y prepárense a leer el segundo episodio de esta loca historia! n-n (muuuy loca).

--

**2 Capítulo 2**

"_La Oscuridad"_

"… Uhm… ¿uh?…"

Lentamente, Link comenzó a abrir sus ojos…

Sentía líquido a su alrededor… miró más claramente, estaba en una gran habitación con un poco de agua por todo el suelo… La niebla se extendía a lo lejos, bloques extraños aquí y allá en la distancia… Dos puertas, trancadas con barrotes, una en cada extremo del lugar…Y un islote de arena en el medio, con un árbol seco…

"_¿Ah?… pero… ¿qué es este lugar… tan familiar?… qué extraño, ¿dónde estoy?… Debo estar soñando…"_ El rubio caminó hasta una de las puertas. "Hm, no la puedo abrir…" Sin otra opción decidió caminar hacia la otra. "¡Tampoco!… ¿Habrá algún interruptor?" Y luego de revisar hasta el cansancio, comenzó a caminar por todo el sitio… _"No puedo pasar de aquí"_ Tocando una invisible pared que daba hacia la niebla y los bloques…

Por fin, pasó por mera casualidad cerca del árbol, mirando perdido los alrededores de aquel extrañísimo lugar…

"Tiempo sin verte, ¿me recuerdas?" Oyó una extraña voz y pegó un brinco, mirando hacia la seca planta. La voz era algo más oscura que la suya y tenía un toque de misterio.

"¡¿Q-q-q-q-uién anda ahí?!" Se puso Link a la defensiva.

"¡Jajaja!" Rió confiado, burlonamente. "¡Vamos, vamos: no me digas que ya no me recuerdas!!" Su voz retumbó en todo el lugar.

De atrás del árbol, descruzando los brazos y con pasos calmados; salió una criatura exactamente igual a Link. Pero ésta vez, no sólo el arete había dejado de ser azul para ser plateado; sino que toda la ropa y el calzado (igual al de Link) eran ahora de color negro. Igual su cabello.

"_¡¿Pero qué rayos es esto?!"_ Pensó Link al ver las orejas puntiagudas y luego, esos escalofriantes ojos rojos. _"¡¡Es casi igual a mí!!" _Atónito.

"Mira tu reflejo…" Le dijo.

"¿Ah?…" Link miró abajo y se dio cuenta de que el reflejo natural, que había tenido al principio en el agua, ¡ya no estaba!

"Hace más de 600 años tuviste el descaro de derrotarme, y ahora ha llegado mi turno de devolverte el favor" Se le comenzó a acercar. Su mirada llena de odio.

"¿Derrotarte…? ¡Pero si no te conozco!"

"¡¡NO SEAS IDIOTA!!" Bramó, haciéndole callar. "¡¡Me conoces, claro que me conoces!!: cada vez que cometes un (haciendo con los dedos la seña de comillas) "error". Cada vez que haces algo malo. ¡¡Cada día, cada segundo, cada instante de tu vida yo estoy allí!! Soy el demonio de tus pesadillas, ¡¡Y TIENES EL ATREVIMIENTO DE DECIR QUE NO ME CONOCES?!" Bramó de nuevo, inundado de furia como nunca antes; mientras hacía aparecer en una niebla negra sobre sus manos, una espada y un escudo, ambos de tonos oscuros.

Silencio… Link frunce el ceño…

"Ya veo, entonces eres el producto de una ilusión. Eres, una copia mía… ¿no?"

"Casi, casi, querido héroe. Pero aún no entiendes lo que soy realmente" Y no había terminado de decir: -ente; cuanto de una corrida estaba en frente del rubio, abalanzando la espada para cortarle el brazo.

"¡¡Yaargh!!" Exclamó Link retrocediendo ante el dolor al tiempo que la sangre salpicaba a ambos.

"¡Vamos, defiéndete héroe del tiempo!! ¡¿A qué esperas, ah, AH?!" Y continuó arremetiendo contra el rubio, quien aterrado echó a correr por toda la habitación para evitar las estocadas. "¡¿Pero qué te pasa, no y que eres acaso el portador del coraje?!" Tres movimientos de espada rozaron su espalda, haciendo más cortaduras y aumentando el dolor.

"¡¡AARH!! ¡¡No sé de qué me estás hablando!!" Exclamó asustado, acelerando. _"¡Me va a matar, me va a matar, me va a matar!!"_ "¡¡Por favor, ya déjame en paz!!" Un grito desgarrador, lleno de miedo. ¿Y cómo más se puede estar, si hay un clon loco tuyo armado tratando de cortarte en pedazos mientras te persigue? Si aquello era un sueño, quería despertar pronto…

"_¿Cómo…?"_ Pensó sorprendido el pelinegro ante el ruego del rubio: pero no se detuvo.

Corrieron y corrieron mientras Link recibía otro montón de estocadas. El dolor le llegaba hasta el alma, nunca en su vida creyó que las cortaduras con una espada serían tan insoportables. El pelinegro era demasiado rápido. Así que, luego de varios minutos de tortura, el cansado rubio cerró fuertemente sus ojos, y ¡BLAM! se dejó caer al suelo boca arriba. El otro sujeto se detuvo encima de él, mirándolo confundido. Link se cubría con los brazos el rostro, jadeando.

"_¡¿Pero qué demonios significa esto?!…"_ Pensó el pelinegro. Silencio… su mirada frustrada y molesta. Apuntó a Link con el filo de la espada, haciendo desaparecer su escudo en la misma niebla negra: "Dime oxigenado, ¡¿cómo te llamas?!…" Silencio… "¡¡RESPONDE!!"

"¡¡Link!!" Exclamó el rubio de repente. El pelinegro frunció el ceño: no se había equivocado de sujeto.

"Yo, ¿cómo me llamo?" Insistió: "O la saga, la que alguna vez fue sabia de este templo, ¿cómo se llamaba?…"

"¡N-no lo sé, no sé de qué me estás hablando!! ¡¡Ya déjame ir!!…" El pelinegro volvió a fruncir el ceño. Movió con el filo un poco la manga del rubio, apartándola de su mano. El contacto con la espada hizo que Link tuviera escalofríos y susurrara un: "por favor" en súplica, esperando a que no le cortase la mano.

Entonces el enemigo lo vio: allí estaba una cicatriz, leve, como de un triángulo…

"_Es él, pero… no puede ser que no recuerde nada… ¡¿Es eso, el héroe del tiempo realmente no recuerda nada?!" _Con cuidado apartó, nuevamente con la espada, los brazos del rostro del rubio, quien ya estaba llorando. Había sangrado demasiado, y toda el agua en los alrededores estaba manchada. El pelinegro se había sobrepasado: diez heridas en la espalda, tres en un brazo, dos en el otro, y las piernas ni se diga…

"_El dolor… es demasiado real, ¡no entiendo! ¡¿Es que esto no es un sueño?! ¡¡Quiero regresar, ahora!!"_ A Link le faltaba el aire y la mirada se le nublaba… "Por favor…" Susurró de nuevo, esta vez más débil. Lágrimas y lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

El pelinegro notó sus orejas redondas, algo sorprendido… silencio…

"… Ahora sí que eres humano…" Una sonrisa frustrante apareció en su rostro. "Que vergüenza, que asco me das" Le dijo entre-dientes. Tragó saliva. Tomó la espada, apuntó al cuello, ¡y-!…

"¡DÉJALO!" Oyó el rubio mientras todo se oscurecía, seguido de un grito apagado de parte del pelinegro, como si lo hubieran golpeado.

Y de repente, como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase, un extraño nombre se le vino irremediablemente a la mente, sin quererlo…:

"… _¿Midna…?"_ Y todo desapareció…

--

Mucho, mucho silencio…

"¿Quieres tus recuerdos, de vuelta?… ¿Los quieres?" Link oyó una familiar voz, de niño…

"… Hmm…" El rubio estaba flotando en una inmensa oscuridad, pero no era capaz de abrir los ojos. Frunció el ceño. Sintiendo la necesidad, el extraño instinto, la curiosidad. ¿Qué podría ser, estaría hablando de algo importante? _"Son mis recuerdos, vamos"_ ¿Pero recuerdos de qué? ¿Acaso había algo de lo que él se hubiese olvidado?

"¿Quieres tus recuerdos, sí o no?…" Repitió.

"Hm… sí…" Murmuró.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Claro que había oído, pero necesitaba la seguridad del adolescente…

"S-… sí, así es: sí los quiero, quiero mis recuerdos de vuelta…" Con mayor seguridad. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue una risilla malévola, seguido de un:

"Ahora sí te está volviendo el coraje…" Link abrió los ojos de golpe.

Una cegadora luz apreció frente a él, envolviéndolo, y todo a su vista se puso blanco como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja. Todo en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

Y entonces, justo como lo había pedido…: sus recuerdos volvieron, uno a uno, pero de golpe, rápidos, dejándolo atónito…

"El Gran Árbol Deku te llama…"

"Sabía que algún día dejarías el boque…"

"Han pasado siete años…"

"Héroe del tiempo, hay siete templos a los que debes ir…"

"Dame la ocarina y te regresaré todo el tiempo que perdiste…"

"Necesito que recuperes una máscara por mí…"

"El mundo se acabará en tres días…"

"Puedes regresar en el tiempo cuantas veces quieras…"

"Pantano, montaña, bahía y cañón…"

"Él no es malo, es sólo que nunca tuvo a nadie excepto a Tael y a mí…"

"¿Quieres jugar a los buenos y a los malos? Toma, te regalo esta máscara… "

"Ustedes, ¿son mis amigos verdad?… yo… lo lamento…"

Luego una larga pausa…

Link estaba de nuevo en esa oscuridad, jadeando, sudando, absorto. La mente en blanco…

Silencio…

"… ¿Quieres seguir?…" La misma vocecita de antes. Link tragó un montón de saliva, respiró hondo, y no muy seguro asintió. De nuevo la luz lo rodeó:

"Lleva esto al Castillo de Hyrule…"

"Hay algo extraño en ese bosque…"

"No le digas a papá…"

"¡Ilia, Colin!!"

¡Un momento: esa había sido su voz!

"Te sacaré de aquí si haces lo que yo te diga…"

"¡Rápido, váyanse antes de que venga el guardia!…"

"¿Seguro que no olvidas algo?… ¿Que no tenías nadie a quien rescatar? ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!"

"El Reino, del Crepúsculo…"

"Eres el elegido, eres el Héroe…"

"Ya te rescaté, así que ahora necesito que consigas unas cosas por mí…"

"La Espada Maestra…"

"¡¿Cómo, el Espejo del Crepúsculo está roto?!"

"Zelda te sacrificaste, por mí…"

"¡Dicen que hay una ciudad en el cielo, donde viven los antiguos!"

"¡¡Zant!!"

"Será un placer denegarte…"

"Luz y oscuridad, son dos caras de una misma moneda. Una no puede existir sin la otra"

"… Link… y-yo… te veré luego…"

La luz lo terminó de cegar por completo, mientras seguía pensando…: _"¿Te veré luego?…" _Sin saber a qué se refería aquello…

"Hasta nunca… héroe…" Susurró aquella voz, haciendo que Link abriera grande los ojos, mientras muy sorprendido pensaba:

"_¡¡Vaati!!"_

El mago rió maquiavélicamente, mientras el rubio desaparecía de aquel mundo…

--

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba mirando a un techo gris. Todo estaba oscuro, pero aún así iluminado con "garabatos" fluorescentes en las paredes. Giró hacia un lado, por la ventana, el cielo purpúreo de nubes naranjas, ¿o… era naranja de nubes purpúreas? Cuadritos negros ascendiendo por todas partes en la distancia. Se sentía cómodo, debía estar en una cama… Se vio a sí mismo:

¡¡Claro que una cama, una semi-invisible y fluorescente también!! Con los mismos dibujos de las paredes y el techo. Era un sitio muy, pero muy extraño… Estaba en bóxer, extrañas especie de telas en sus heridas. Le puso el dedo encima a una, y justo donde lo puso hubo un leve resplandor rosado. Sí: muuuy extraño…

Entonces oyó una risilla, y sentándose miró hacia donde se suponía estaba la puerta.

Allí, a varios metros de él en la inmensa habitación, se encontraba una mujer alta, de su misma edad más o menos. Cabellos rojizos y largos, ojos rojos y piel pálida. Estaba vestida del modo más extraño que él hubiese podido imaginar: capa negra y larga, con los mismos garabatos brillantes. Exhibía la cintura y una de las piernas tras la larga falda. Llevaba una "corona" extraña y una joya en la frente. Descalza. Y a pesar de lo rara, se podía decir que era bella y de buen cuerpo…

"… ¿Qué? ¡Di algo! ¿O es que soy tan bella que te quedaste sin palabras?" Le sonrió.

¡Rayos!, estaba seguro de que había algo muy familiar en ella…:

"¿Te conozco?" Le preguntó él. Ella se le comenzó a acercar, hasta que se sentó a su lado en aquella "cama".

"Claro que sí. Lo que pasa es que no me recuerdas…" Entristeció la mirada y luego la alejó de la de él. "Tanto tiempo esperando para volver a verte… y que esto acabe de esta manera…" Sus ojos se aguaron y una lagrimita se deslizó por su tersa mejilla, mas sin embargo ella la detuvo y se giró… "Lo siento"

"E-es… ¡espera, no!" Le pone la mano en el hombro acercándosele y haciéndole girar con gentileza. "Espera, y-yo, estoy seguro de que te habré conocido en alguna otra parte… ¡Por favor, ayúdame, dímelo o al menos dame pistas! ¡Quiero saber quién eres!" Ella le sonrió de nuevo, con la misma gentileza con la que él la había tratado:

"Link, dime… ¿aún está viva Zelda? ¡Je!, ¿pero qué digo? Ella… ¿ella existe, de donde tu vienes?…"

"¿Ah?…" Link se lo pensó un rato, y luego negó con la cabeza: "Es muy familiar para mí el nombre, y hasta me produce cierta alegría… pero no lo sé, no estoy seguro… No creo haberla oído mucho antes, ¡digo!, n-no…" Se rascó la nuca un poco, dejando la frase allí… _"Que extraño…"_ No sabía por qué, pero no se sentía amenazado en compañía de aquella mujer. Se sentía hasta ¿bien?… Luego miró por la ventana. "Y… ¿dónde estoy ahora?"

"¿Uhm…? ¡Pues cómo que en dónde! ¡¡Estás en el Reino del Crepúsculo!!"

"¿El Reino del Crepúsculo? ¿Y qué es eso?" Volteó a verla mientras ella se levantaba y caminaba por la habitación:

"El lado oscuro del Reino de la Luz, que es donde tu vives… Hmmm… Digamos que estás en… una… dimensión desconocida pero paralela a la tuya, iguales y diferentes del todo al mismo tiempo…" Volteó hacia Link, quien tenía una cómica cara de confusión:

"¿Es decir que estoy en la oscuridad?…"

"Hm, ¡así es!" Sonrió…

…

…

"¡¡Agárrenlo!!" Exclamó uno de los soldados, mientras Link huía a toda prisa del Palacio. Corrió y corrió huyéndole a la mujer, a los guardias y a todo el que se atravesase en su camino. Todos se parecían para él.

Por fin llegó a una plaza central donde reposaban dos esferas brillantes y sin querer, en su carrera, pateó una fuera del lugar. Luego siguió avanzando mientras se sujetaba un pie y daba brinquitos, quejándose del dolor.

"¡¡No patees los _Sols_, idiota!!" Gritó la mujer. Cuando lo agarrase lo iba a matar a golpes…

Por fin el rubio se detuvo al borde del precipicio: hacia abajo sólo habían más nubes como aquellas. Se giró y vio a los que se le acercaban:

"¡¡Sácame de aquí!!" Le gritó a la mujer, quien con pasos firmes siguió hasta él mientras los otros se detenían, y ¡FUUASTCH!! ¡¡Le reventó una bofetada que retumbó por todo el Twilight!!

"¡Escúchame bien pedazo de mentecato!, ¡¡si vuelves a hacerme una cosa de esas!! ¡Voy a llevarte hasta la cima del castillo y te voy a lanzar para que te quede el cuerpo como cabeza de Bestia de las Sombras!!"

"¡¿Pero qué es es-?!" ¡Otra bofetada! (xD lo siento, tenía que hacerlo!)

"¡¡Estoy hablando!!" Link se soba las dos mejillas. "¡De aquí no te vas a ir así como así! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Porque todavía hay montón de cosas de las cuales tú y yo tenemos que hablar!! Vente…" Lo toma por el brazo para llevárselo, pero él no se deja. "¡¡Que te vengas te digo!! O te meto **ésto**" Saca un cristal negro con líneas rojas, el cual el rubio brincó de un susto al verlo: "Te lo saqué cuando llegaste aquí porque no podía atenderte en esa forma. ¿Que no lo recuerdas, lo que **ésto** te hace?"

"N-no, pero me produce una extraña sensación de sólo verlo" Retrocediendo.

"Bien, entonces…" Una extraña, familiar y maquiavélica sonrisa apareció en el ya no tan hermoso rostro de la mujer. Link tragó saliva…

--

Ambos caminaban por lo que parecía ser la biblioteca de aquel sitio. Link ahora estaba vestido con otras ropas: ropas del Reino del Crepúsculo, negras y anchas para él con "garabatos" fluorescentes. Él las veía, y tomaba un pedazo de tela de su ropa y lo estiraba para verlo mejor, todo esto con cara de desagrado:

"_¿Quién habrá inventado esto? ¡Me siento como una luciérnaga!" _

"No te preocupes" Oyó la voz de la mujer, quien iba adelante guiándolo: "Tus ropas estarán limpias y como nuevas pronto… aunque, no sé si las vayas a usar de nuevo…"

"¿Uhm… cómo?" Link se detuvo un momento y luego siguió. Poco a poco llegaban a una sección de la biblioteca en la que ya casi no habían más de esos…: "sujetos raros y brillantes", que al parecer eran los que poblaban ese lugar. "¿Adónde vamos?" Se le ocurrió preguntar.

"A una sección prohibida que te tengo que mostrar" Llegaron a una enorme, pero escúchenme bien: ENORME puerta con más "garabatos" y gigantes candados pesados por todas partes. La mujer puso la mano sobre la puerta y de inmediato, todas estos "garabatos" que tenía se comenzaron a alumbrar en un rojo puro sangre: desde su mano hasta los extremos.

Link miró boquiabierto el espectáculo y cómo, uno a uno, subiendo, cada candado se abría…

Una vez estuvieron todos abiertos, la mujer puso suave y delicadamente su dedo índice en el medio de ambas puertas. Éstas se abrieron de inmediato, ¡como por arte de magia!

"Woooooow…" Murmuró Link.

"Vamos…" Ella caminó adentro mientras las puertas se cerraban, y él la siguió corriendo.

--

Todo estaba oscuro, y sólo unos paneles que brillaban en rojo cuando les pasabas por encima, era lo que los iluminaba (claro está, de esos paneles con las inscripciones comunes del Twilight). Era más un pasillo que una habitación, libros a cada lado, el techo muy arriba.

En un punto ella se detuvo y comenzó a pasar los dedos por todos los lomos. Hasta que se detuvo en uno, gimió… y luego lo sacó:

"Éste es…" Aplaudió dos veces y TODOS los paneles, incluidos los de las paredes y el techo, brillaron (en rojo). Link atónito:

"¡¿QUÉ, p-pero por qué no hiciste eso desde un principio?!" Exclamó como si aquello fuera totalmente incomprensible. Ella revisando las páginas del libro mientras lo ignora.

"¡Aquí!…" Le pone la mano encima a esa página, y misteriosamente todas las letras se desintegran y vuelven a unir con una forma totalmente distinta: "Toma, de seguro así lo entiendes" Link tomó el libro con cuidado y comenzó a leer en voz alta…:

"Hace mucho tiempo atrás, se dice que existió un reino en el cual un gran poder dorado permanecía escondido. Era una tierra próspera bendecida con bosques verdes, altas montañas, y paz. Pero un día un hombre de gran maldad encontró el poder dorado y lo tomó para sí. Con esta fuerza bajo su comando, regó la oscuridad por todo el reino…" Deja de leer y la ve como si fuera algo descabellado, como si no tuviera sentido.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Sigue…" Le dijo, a lo que él obedeció no muy seguro:

"… Pero entonces, cuando toda esperanza había muerto, y la hora del fatídico destino parecía al alcance de la mano… un joven hombre vestido de verde apareció como de la nada. Portando la espada de la perdición y ruina del mal, selló al oscuro lejos y dio la luz al reino. Este chico, quien viajó a través del tiempo para salvar la tierra, fue conocido como el Héroe del Tiemp-…"

¡PACK!…

El libro calló al suelo y el rubio miró a la mujer con los ojos como un par de huevos fritos. De repente, había recordado la pelea contra aquel clon oscuro suyo…:

"E-él me dij…" Un largo silencio inundó la habitación. La mujer sólo lo veía con seriedad, como para hacerle entender que aquello iba en serio.

"La historia del niño pasó de generación en generación hasta que se convirtió en leyenda… Y entonces…" Hace una pausa, recoge el libro del suelo y lo vuelve a poner en su sitio: "El héroe no apareció más. Por lo visto había viajado a otras tierras y no había vuelto" Aplaude dos veces y todo se apaga de nuevo, excepto los paneles en los que ellos están… luego ve a Link varios segundos, hasta que le dice…: "¿Dónde te habías metido?"

Link negó bruscamente con la cabeza:

"¡¡No sé de qué hablas, yo no soy ningún héroe, ni siquiera soy aquél que aparece en ese libro!! ¡¡Es más: él ni siquiera existió, porque eso es un cuento de hadas, una leyenda, y esas cosas simplemente NO EXISTEN!! ¡¡Son mentiras, falsedades!! ¡¡Esto tiene que ser un sueño, UN SUEÑO!! ¡¡Sé que voy a despertar muy pronto, LO SÉ, lo haré!! ¡¡VOY A-!!

Otra bofetada más… silencio…

"¿Qué pasó con tu coraje?" Le preguntó la mujer… y luego lo tomó de los hombros, dolida, moviéndolo bruscamente. Él no la vio, no movió el rostro luego del golpe. "¡¿Qué pasó con el Link que conocí, dónde está ese que siempre iba a tratar no importase qué?! ¡¡Incontables veces me lo demostraste a mí, a todos, que tú podías hacer cualquier cosa que te propusieses!!" Sus ojos aguaron: "¡¡Dónde está el Link que no le tiene miedo a nada?!"

Silencio… Link la vio con la mirada seria, sombría, incluso algo triste…:

"No existe. Nunca existió. Ese Link del que hablas es lo que es: el protagonista de un cuento de hadas" Bruscamente se quitó los brazos de ella de encima y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, donde se detuvo. Estaba molesto.

La mujer lo miró deprimida y luego se le acercó.

"Link…" Mas no obtuvo respuesta…

Ella abrió de nuevo la puerta a su manera, y en cuanto hubo el espacio suficiente, el rubio se fue caminando rápido sin mirar atrás:

"_Esto es una mentira. Pronto voy a despertar, es un sueño… nada más…"_

"¡Lo falso es falso!" Dijo ella mientras él se iba: "¡Y no importa cuánto lo cubras, lo que es real siempre gana!!…" El rubio no le respondió. No volteó a verla, no le tomó importancia.

La mujer entristeció mucho la mirada, mientras susurraba el nombre de aquel rubio…: "_Link_…" Ella no quería que él pasara por aquello, pero tampoco podía permitir que el coraje desapareciera… Ella lo sabía: que la amenaza estaba de nuevo cerca, y que tendría que recuperar al Link de antes a como diera lugar…: _"No voy a dejarte ir de nuevo…"_ Pensó, mientras el chico desaparecía entre estanques llenos de libros en la distancia…

--

Link entró en la misma habitación en la que había estado al principio. Furioso como nunca antes en su vida lo había estado, corrió a trancar ventanas y puertas. Pateó la pared. Gritó entre-dientes y luego comenzó a destruir TODOS los jarrones de la habitación… Cuando por fin había terminado, estaba jadeando…

Sus ojos poco a poco se aguaron…

Una lágrima cayó…

"Diosas, no…" Murmuró y se dejó caer de rodillas, tapándose el rostro con las manos y estallando en llanto. "No… por favor, noo…" Susurró, tensándose ante un escalofrío. "No puede ser" Dijo.

Sin embargo, aunque aquello fuera algo insólito e incomprensible, llevaba tanto tiempo allí que aunque pensara que fuera cierto (y lo fuese), y lo supiese: no le llegaba al verdadero consiente. Es decir: lo sabía, pero todavía no conseguía asimilarlo ¡y ni quería! Supongo que todos habremos tenido ya esta sensación de saberlo, pero sentir que realmente no comprendemos la magnitud de ello…

Entonces, fue cuando oyó que alguien abría la puerta…

"Lárgate… no quiero saber nada de ti ahora" Gimoteó, creyendo que era la misma mujer. El rubio sentía sus pensamientos desordenados, vagando en su mente. La puerta se trancó… "¡Ya te dije que te fueras!" Sin ver. De repente oyó de nuevo… _esa_ voz…:

"Llorar no te llevará a ninguna parte"

"¡¡UAAH!!" El rubio pegó un brinco y cayó de pie, girándose alarmado: era, nadie más ni nadie menos, que Kishin.

"Dime…" Comenzó a caminar hacia él, algo rápido. "¿Crees realmente que con esa actitud vas a solucionar algo?"

"A-aléjate de mí; ¡ALÉJATE TE DIGO!" Link se tensó poniéndose a la defensiva. Kishin se detuvo un momento y luego siguió la marcha mucho más lento:

"Escúchame bien, humano. Yo estoy conmigo y con nadie, soy lo que soy, un misterio, un alma en pena de alguien o algo que alguna vez fue un ente poderoso. Un ser encerrado en una máscara por pelear contra una bestia llamada Majora… Hasta que un héroe me encontró y de algún modo me sacó de mi encierro. Invocó mis poderes y me dio una mediana libertad… Pero luego ¿qué?, en cuanto quisiste volver a Hyrule todo lo demás se convirtió en misterio. ¿Adónde fuiste, qué hiciste? ¡¿Dónde estuviste?! Y lo peor aún de todo: ¡¡por qué me abandonaste?!" Aceleró, iba a tomarlo por el cuello; pero Link se lanzó al piso y como pudo intentó hacer una patada giratoria, rogando para sus adentros que se cayera. Pero nada: las piernas firmes del albino no le dejaron hacerlo. "… Héroe…" Continuó Kishin, acercándosele hasta estar encima de él. Viéndolo con esos ojos blancos: "Héroe del Tiempo… Héroe de todo lo que quieras ser héroe… Pero siempre, siempre serás, el que lleve la carga en tus hombros, el que sufra todo, el que las tinieblas busquen para asesinar… Y yo, el único ser de la oscuridad que te prestó sus poderes, ¡¡para que me pagaras con el abandono!! ¡¡Rompiste la máscara y yo, como ente de las sombras, como dios demonio que soy no tuve otro sitio adónde ir excepto AQUÍ!!" Lo toma por el cuello del atuendo y lo levanta: "…Tengo tantas ganas de vengarme y tantas de comerme tu alma… ¿crees que me puedo resistir?" Con una voz susurrante y tétrica, totalmente distinta a la anterior.

"D-de-déjame, ¡¡déjame ir, yo no soy ningún héroe!! ¡¡Por qué demonios todos están diciendo eso?! ¡¡No quiero, no quiero serlo, no puedo aceptarlo, esto no puede ser cierto!!" Se retorcía Link, pateaba, golpeaba: pero nada. Kishin acercó su boca a la del rubio, ambas abiertas, muy cerca una de la otra; cuando una niebla tenue comenzó a salir de la boca del ojiazul a la del albino. Link sintió enfriársele todo el cuerpo: _"No… ¡no!, ¡¡no!!, ¡NO!" _A saber cómo, le encajó los pies en los brazos al albino y de un tirón hacia atrás se soltó del agarre. Cayó en un seco y fuerte golpe al piso, pero rápidamente se levantó y se puso en un intento de pose de pelea, mientras buscaba en los alrededores una salida. Kishin sólo retrocedió unos pasos al impacto, para luego quedarse en el sitio y seguir hablando, como si nada:

"Desde donde quieras puedes ir al mundo de la oscuridad, si has trascendido lo inmaterial del modo en el que yo lo he hecho. Después de todo, todavía hay más tras las nubes del Crepúsculo. Y hablo de la oscuridad absoluta. No una prisión para malditos, no donde los Twili, ésta raza de gente extraña vive" Link deja de buscar para verlo, confundido. "No: la verdadera oscuridad. Donde Dark, yo, Vaati, Majora, Ganondorf, ¡TODOS! alguna vez estuvimos. Es sólo que necesitas más poder, del que cualquier otro bandido idiota o asesino de segunda tiene. Un poder que ningún humano posee…: _el poder de la oscuridad_…"

"¿Para qué me dices todo esto?" Le preguntó el rubio con desconfianza. Para Link, mientras el albino no hiciera movimiento, no era necesario que él lo hiciera.

"¡Hm!… ¿Que no es obvio?… No te descuides Link, o robaré tu alma _para siempre_…" Y sin más, se dio vuelta y comenzó a marchar, con una leve sonrisita maquiavélica en su rostro. No habiendo Kishin llegado a la puerta, su cuerpo se comenzó a desvanecer hasta que ya había desaparecido, como un espíritu…

Link quitó su pose y vio hacia donde aquel misterioso ser había desaparecido…

Preguntándose por primera en la vida, si él realmente tendría algo de aquel héroe del que todos estaban hablando, o si volvería a casa, vivo…

* * *

¡Uff al fin, terminé el segundo capítulo!… Ups, creo que me salió tanto o más largo que el primero. Errores de edición, disculpen! xD

Ahora algunas aclaraciones (talvez innecesarias, pero uno nunca sabe n.n):

1.-Lo de los Sol: ya sé que el plural en español sería Soles, pero bueno.

2.-Las Shadow Beast: o Bestias de las Sombras, son las que al matarlas en el juego de Twlight Princess dejaban los portales en Hyrule.

3.-¿Garabatos?: insisto en decirles garabatos a los símbolos del Twilight porque así es como Link, en su ignorancia, los percibe xD (sólo si querían saber) No porque eso sean para mí, pequeño detalle insignificante…

4.-**Ésto**: es el Shadow Crystal o Cristal de las Sombras, precisamente lo que Kishin había puesto en Link: es lo que te hacía transformarte en un lobo cada vez que entrabas al Twilight. Por eso es que Link le tiene tanto miedo xD.

5.-La leyenda que lee Link es una versión a medias de lo que aparece al inicio del Wind Waker.

6.-Supuestamente en japonés el kanji de Oni (demonio) y Kami (dios) juntos es lo que se lee "Kishin". Por eso a nuestro querido albino oji-blanco le llamo dios demonio.

7.-La mujer es (OBVIAMENTE) Midna, pero aún no tengo intenciones de que Link sepa su nombre.

8.-El Dark al que se refiere Kishin es en verdad Dark Link.

¿Se me saltó algo? (de veras, ESPERO que **no**) Hmm… no creo, pero por si acaso envíame un review para saberlo xD. Sugerencias, comentarios, intenciones de asesinarme por lo que estoy escribiendo: todo es bien recibido. n.n por favor apóyame para que pueda mejorar más y más el fic. No olvides, _si tienes alguna petición, hacérmela._

Muchísimas gracias, y nuevamente, ¡que tengan todos un buen día n.n!


End file.
